Lotto (Jang-Gun)
Jang-Gun (장군- means General in Korean) is the main protagonist of the series. He generally uses fire magic, especially the spell Fireball. He is the leader of the legendary team, Triple Threat, composed of himself and his two closest friends, Adol, and Boromir. He is intelligent enough to manipulate most people, and has even caused AIs to doubt their own existences. His intelligence is arguably his most valuable tool in battle, even with master level skills and his aspirations to become a Grand Mage. After encountering Yureka, he initially tries to torture her to reveal information about her. Upon realizing she can feel pain, he stops, and eventually decides to find things out on his own. He has since been conducting a personal investigation into the nature of the Artificial Intelligences of Last Saga. When Yureka dies and Jae-Ha secretly replaces her, he gets so angry that he tells her to never show herself in front of him again, unaware that is was Jae-Ha. Later he comes to accept that Yureka and Jae-Ha are the same being and cares equally for them. He is currently negotiating a tournament to find the people after Yureka. Personality Jang-Gun is generally a selfish kid and will do anything to achieve his own goals, yet he remains loyal to his friends and has some sense of honor. He often keeps his friends out of the loop when danger is concerned. In real life he is Jang-gun, but in Lost Saga, he refers himself as Lotto. Even he admits he is not sure which of the two is his real personality. When in the real world, he is Jang-Gun: a quiet ace student at school who is secretly obsessed with the online game, Lost Saga. He is a bit moody but generally a nice person, popular with the girls in his class, and an excellent student that's always studying, even on the way to school. This is all a facade as he has no interest in the girls who approach him, seeing them as annoyances, and despite his good grades, only gives the image of being a study-freak even though he is exhausted the night before from gaming all-night. In Lost Saga, he is Lotto (Assumed to be written 로토): an abrasive, and sometimes wicked, character who becomes obsessed with his AI companion Yureka after learning about her. Lotto is initially manipulative and swindling though set on his goals. This is just because he knows it's a game. When real people are involved, he can be altruistic, putting himself on the line to protect others. HISTORY OPENING ARC Lotto and his friends log in and meet up in Normal Town, the capital of Lucafaria. As they discuss what they should do, Lotto freezes and is disconnected from the internet. Jang-Gun quickly rises from his bed to find his sister, Jang-Mi, on his computer. He quickly chastises her for using it since the net-terminal he uses takes up all of the cable's capacity, making multi-channels impossible. He suggests using dial-up, but she complains it's so slow, even though it's not her computer, to his chagrin. He lets her know it's frustrating getting kicked off like that, though she herself doesn't get why the game is fun since it makes her dizzy. Jang-Gun rhetorically asks if chatting with guys at night is fun and what their mother would think. Jang-Mi simply wishes her brother a good night as he logs back on. Back in the game, Lotto finds himself in a bathroom (most likely placed there by his friends as a prank). He receives a message from Adol to meet at the pub, frustrated at not saying which pub it is. When he arrives, he finds Boromir trash-talking about his size and messages Adol to relay a threat while Lotto points his sword at Boromir's neck, making him apologize and submit. Lotto reveals he found them quickly because of how predictable they were. After making fun of Boromir for not being able to taste alcohol for being a minor, they agree to go to the Sunken Dungeon. When they arrive, Lotto and his team are initially skeptical since it appears no different than the dungeons at Easy Town, but because it was around their level they decide to head on in. They are interrupted at the entrance by two Swordmaster players, Rowe and Michelle, mistaking them for beginners. They try to pretend to guide the trio around the Sunken Dungeon, but are ignored as they enter. Rowe and Michelle follow trying to insist, but Adol quickly deduces that they died and lost their loot in the dungeon. With no recovery items and no money, they're hoping to join a party in order to get them back. Adol allows them to join, so long as they stay out of the way, with Michelle chastising Rowe. When they encounter a monster, Rowe kills it as a means to help the Triple Threat team, but was furiously reprimanded by Lotto for taking his experience. He tells them that doing nothing is helping them and wants to leave them behind. As they fight, Michelle notes that they are a Swordmaster (Lotto), Warrior (Boromir), and Mage (Adol). Rowe adds that it's a common party grouping since they can cover each other's weaknesses, but that they are not anything special. As they reach a split on the tunnels, a Minotaur approaches, the same monster that killed Rowe and Michelle. It manages to land a blow on Adol and breaks Lotto's sword when he tries to attack. Rowe thinks they are defeated and resigns himself to attack the monster, despite their earlier objections but Boromir stops him. Rowe starts to object but Boromir confidently confirms they are not defeated and casts Cure on Adol allowing him to regain his strength and use Striking and continually punches the Minotaur. Michelle explains that Cure is an advanced healing spell and Rowe realizes Adol is a Monk, both amazed at how strong they are. Lotto then chuckles evilly and begins casting a doubled Fireball. Rowe is shocked that he is a Mage. Boromir notices Lotto is going crazy and tries to get Adol to stop him, but is angrily rebuffed. Before he can cast the spell, Lotto is once again frozen and disconnected from the net. He finds his mother, smoking, and turning off the power as his sister is sleeping on the keyboard. She asks if he was up all night gaming and tells him to wake up his sister so they can eat something. Lotto wails about her turning off the power. As he rides the train, Jang-Gun is still sleep-deprived from gaming all night. He overhears two girls from his class, Yun-Ji and Seung-Mi,i talking and switches to his honor student personality: vibrant, friendly, and holding an electronic study dictionary. Turns out they are on so early because they are on classroom duty. Seung-Mi advises not to study so hard since he seems to be doing so as they go to school. Yun-Ji is impressed with his ethic and how he's not a net addict like the others, though wishes they could chat online too, straying into another conversation with Seung-Mi. Lotto, internally, is annoyed that she equates chatting to being online, only seeing it as a means to hook up. When he arrives in class, Gwon-Su and Woon-Suk greet him to find him studying on his terminal. Woon-Suk however presses a button that switches from a dictionary to a Lost Saga game map, the Photon Dungeon, much to Woon-Suk's and Gwon-Su's amusement. Jang-Gun complains about being sleepy. Woon-Suk suggests control his playing or using Sleep Mode since he seems addicted, but Jang-Gun refuses saying he loses feeling that way, making it harder to play. Woon-Suk then asks when he sleeps. Gwon-Su answers to just sleep at school and tells them to wake them up at lunchtime. Jang-Gun states he's not like Gwon-Su and that Lost Saga is starting to get boring, contemplating playing a different game. Woon-Suk also wonder if there's an MMORPG they haven't played yet. Jang-Gun continues saying he changed classes for something different, but reverts to his original class when he gets angry making the whole thing pointless. Woon-Suk then passes along the news he heard about Lost Saga getting an expansion update soon. Jang-Gun asks when it will be released. Woon-Suk explains there's no release date but that the servers have been unstable, which he suspects is things being tested out. He further explains that the servers are going to handles twice as many members, at least 5 different countries to explore, and that master classes will get their maximum levels increased. Jang-Gun is impressed and remarks that Dexon, Inc. must be making a lot of money. Woon-Suk thinks it's more than that since there's a rumor the company is merging with Mega Entertainment and that they received enough offers from 3rd parties to revamp the gameplay. This news excites Jang-Gun and Woon-Suk shows him the site. Yun-Ji enters the classroom and greets Woon-Suk and Jang-Gun as Jang-Gun quickly switches back to his study site. Yun-Ji looks over his screen and commends him for preparing for today's lesson, though Woon-Suk missed this change. Jang-Gun asks what she wants and Yun-Ji asks Jang-Gun to help her carry the water kettle for her when it gets full, blushing. Jang-Gun politely refuses with the excuse that he's busy and Gwon-Su quickly stands up. Yun-Ji nervously greets him and Gwon-Su returns his greeting, calling her "Cute Yun-Ji." Thinking he's acting like a shounen hero, he offers to carry the kettle for her, dragging an objecting Yun-Ji along the way. Jang-Gun says by, relieved that "the annoying girl" is gone so he can read the news site from earlier. Woon-Suk, disgusted, tells Jang-Gun to control himself, asking if that's the real Jang-Gun he sees on the net. Jang-Gun admits he doesn't know either, since the unique thing about the net is he can show another side of himself. That evening, back on Lost Saga, Lotto pumps up the team to start the day (in-game time) in a lively way. They decide to go to the Photon Dungeon, like they always do. Lotto, not paying attention, states he should master his Swordmaster class before the update and runs into someone. He accuses the player, an older looking man, for not paying attention. The player responds the it was Lotto who wasn't paying attention, calling him a kid. This sets Lotto off and he prepares to comically fight him. The player innocently states he called a kid a kid. Adol, restraining Lotto, agrees there is no problem. Lotto starts to get upset at Adol, but Adol apologizes and tells him to bear with it. Two players, Stanker and Coen, overhear Lotto's claim to class mastery and mock him for it. The approach the older player, Capri, and Coen uses him as an example on how it would take him half a year to master his Warrior class, even though he's Level 82. Stanker adds that only 10 players are Class Masters in Lost Saga and that they need to have 6,000 hours to reach the status, making it very hard to find any player that persistent. Capri asks if they ever met a Class Master, to which they admit they only heard rumors around Normal City. Stanker relays the Fallen Angels, Julie and Casie, who are master level Thieves. He then tells of Ilban, the Dark Priest, known for his violent behavior who lives in the Dragonlands. He then tells of a player named Dark, a silent master Mage, who holds the record for becoming a master in the shortest amount of time. He then reveals Lotto, Adol, and Boromir. He explains they are arrogant players who have been around since the earliest beta stages of the game and are known for being able to completely balance their power. Finally, he reveals Basara, the mysterious Warrior, who lives up to his reputation as the greatest player in Lost Saga. Capri is impressed they have such knowledge, to which they admit they've been around a while despite their levels. Capri recalls he received help from a Level 50 Ilban back when Capri was a newbie. Coen and Stanker are in awe that he met Ilban and ask if he mentored Capri. Capri answers he paid back everything he owed. Lotto, Adol, and Boromir decide to leave since it'll be too much trouble if they are discovered. As they walk off, they come across an injured player who begs them to his friend who is trapped in a dungeon with an endless supply of monsters. Adol asks the player to calm down and explain himself. The player, distraught, explains they kept coming despite constantly killing them. They couldn't disconnect and even if they died, they would revive in the same spot, implying he barely escaped. Lotto suspects it's an infinite spawn bug and Adol agrees. Capri arrives also voicing his suspicion the server has become unstable in the middle of upgrading and then asks where the dungeon is. The player objects saying the won't be able to fight them off with a few guys since they were very powerful, not just numerous. Capri rebuffs this saying other than Bosses, there's no monster he can't slay and the size of the mob doesn't matter, asking again. The player relents saying it's in the Photon Dungeon. Lotto, Adol, and Boromir silently and awkwardly look at each other. In the dungeon, Capri and the player are shown to be fighting the monsters and struggling. Tearfully, the player insists it's only a little further. Capri is surprised, not just by the excessive monster, but by the color and boss-like strength of the monsters. He calls over to Stanker and Coen, who are in a safe location, asking them to help think of a plan. However, Stanker refuses saying they don't stand a chance if even a Level 80+ player is having trouble. They then decide to take Capri's loot after he dies. Capri is enraged at their cowardice, threatening to kill them. Coen mocks Capri for doing something impossible as stopping an infinite spawn bug. Stanker admits there is actually way. He explains that originally monsters were programmed to only spawn if an existing monster disappears and says the infinite bug spawn creates additional monsters after a set amount of time, regardless if one has been killed or not. If they can block the spot where the monsters spawn, they'd be able to block the creation of additional monsters. Overhearing this, Lotto then kicks Stanker off the ledge, getting him killed instantly by the monsters. Capri looks up to find Lotto, Adol, and Boromir, with Boromir holding up Coen. Lotto then greets Capri by praising him, to his surprise. Lotto then notices they are new monsters and wonders if they are for the upgrade test. Adol notices they are Black Werewolves, but has no data on them and that they should be careful. Boromir interprets it as saying they don't need to hold back. Lotto is excited since he was wondering if his skills have gotten rusty. Adol agrees it's a good opportunity to vent their accumulated stress and won't interfere with them this time. They then begin fighting. Lotto then asks himself why he's getting so excited over the new monsters that are appearing soon. Meet Yureka Yang-Gun goes to the store to renew his subscription, where he encounter's Jaeha who is naked and getting scanned.After getting scanned he finds an ID-card with the name Yureka on the ground. After going home, he logs in Lost Saga to play. He then notices that he looks like Jaeha, who he just met. he mistook the ID-card he picked up. it seems to be a hacking program. Then he asks to join his teammate for the hunt. They go to Terror Tower, where they failed many time. Yang-Gun feels kind of sad and angry because they do it and leave him out, but they explain that they only do it because they feel inferior to Lotto, and they hate being a burden, so they train secretly. They come to 18th floor,where they failed last time (without Lotto), the boss is a centaur that can use charm spell with his arrow, they almost fail like last time but thanks to Yureka's high stats and mysterious voice giving him order, they defeat the boss and go up only to see the next boss being defeated. They go to 20th floor, the last floor only to see the boss being defeated by Basara, the strongest player in Lost Saga. After defeating the boss themself and return to the city, Yang-Gun logs in as Lotto to meet his teammate and meets Yureka online too. Lotto suggest that they go to Terror Tower. At 18th Floor, pretending to be under the charm spell, Lotto defeats his teammate and begins to interogate Yureka to find out who she is and what she wants. Yureka seems to feel pain from Lotto's magic, as for normal player they dont feel pain in game. It turns out that she is a NPC, created after Lotto uses the ID-card he found. Doubles Tournament Lotto and Yureka take part in the doubles tournament, to win Excalibur. They enter as a team encountering Rapha and John, her Guardian, who also participate in the tournement and it seems like hatred at the first sight. Entering the tournement, first they must fight against orge, last boss of Terror Tower and Lich, an even stronger boss. Yureka defeats them both but collapses, it seems Lotto did something to her, casting the spell beserk on her. The main tournement is with 8 team. In the first round, they face against Row and his new partner Orugazi, a witch. In the second round against Rapha and her Guardian John. They go to the final against Aradon and Alpha, Lotto and Aradon are about to finish their fight, a demon appears and attacks them both and declare that the demon armee will attack in a week. So the tournement was to recruit strong players to defeat the demon king. Demon Invasion Arc The group of tournament participants meet to decide how to act and ends up with two teams, Lotto being with Yureka, Aradon and Olios. They end up taking a path hidden underneath a tree and end up fighting hellhounds and cerberus. At the midway they confront one of the 4 horseman of the Demon King, Pristina End Demon Arc After Releasing the End Demon, The Lotto Became one of the survivor, and triggered the hidden plot which launching a NPC named " The Lord of Bewitching" who is sealing the End Demon, that finalize the event of demon ard. Dragonlands Arc After the death of Yureka as an AI Lotto falls into depression shoving away his friends and foreswearing Lost Saga. He returns to Lost Saga out of curiosity about who was attacking his friends, logging on as Yureka. He then tricks Jijon into becoming a player killer and destroying each other. Jaeha Massacre Arc With the failure of Lotto to identify the spy he races to save Jijon-Jang from the danger of Jeaha as a killer. Last Saga With the return to the mainland and the announcement of the release of Lost Saga II Abilities Lotto possesses a vast amount of abilities that he can utilize to completely decimate his opponents. He generally uses fire magic to devastate his opponents, but he can also utilize a Swordmaster's capabilities. He usually does not use his most powerful abilities as they would upset the balance of the game. Said abilities include the use of the three rings (magic absorbtion, energy shield, and reflection). Together, he uses them to defeat Ban in a PvP battle. Though his in-game abilities are often emphasized, Lotto can also use his cunning to manipulate most people, and even threaten them into doing what he wants. He is also pretty smart that he use some non-set technique like double fireball, fire missile (after seeing Adol use it), and has found un-blockable spell (using reflect), he is also the only person has been seen using exploding sword. CLASS : : Primary : Sorcerer ( MASTER ) : Secondary : Swordsman ( MASTER ) List of common magic Lotto has already mastered many spells (mostly fire), but only this few has been seen used or even told in the story: *'Meteo': Allows Lotto to summon Meteors that will rain down on both enemies and allies. *'Earthquake': Allows Lotto to cause an earthquake *'Ember Steps': Allows Lotto to create fire as he walks (Usually used to tease Yureka) *'Fire Ball': Allows Lotto to summon a ball of fire which can be thrown at enemies *'Fire Wall': Allows Lotto to summon a huge wall of fire to protect himself for attacks or to stop an enemy getting too close *'Reflect' *'Magic Missile': Magic Missiles are thrown and automatically can lock onto the enemy even if they can not be seen. *'Summoning':Allows Lotto to summon elemental spirit for combat. (Until now Lotto has only use summon Ifrit, but from his first battle from Aradon we know that he can summons other spirits). *'Demon Mode': Obtained by being a master level mage and becoming infamous. Allows him access to demon flames. * Other Basic Spells: (See Spells) Abilities from item *'6 Elemental Sword': Ability to use 1 of the 6 elements when using Sword of Harmony. (Up till now, only fire and earth have been seen used by Lotto) *'Holy Sword/Fire Sword': Lotto charges his elemental sword with fireballs and releases it with a large explosion. *'Three Rings': Super items that protect Lotto from physical and magical damage, even reflecting damage back, and replenish stats as damage is taken, they have the ability to upset the balance of the game. *'Hacking': Recently obtained through software from Gamma the Phantom Hunter and Elca, he is now able to match killers in combat. Though loses it after a short amount of time. RELATIONSHIPS YUREKA ADOL (WOON-SUK) One of Lotto's closest friends and the scrapper of the group. Adol is something of the rational one of the team and is normally calm and level-headed. However, even his patience with Boromir and Lotto has its limits. His anger is usually shown when his normally closed eyes are open and is surrounded by an intimidating aura. When this happens, he is not afraid to resort to violence in the game or the real world. Like Lotto, he is not without a mean streak of his own, enjoying the thrill of battle. BOROMIR (GWON-SU) One of Lotto's closest friends and the healer of the group. Despite their friendship, they are constantly at odds because of Boromir's impulsiveness and Lotto's short temper. However, because of Boromir's lecherous and self-absorbed personality, they are compatible friends that have faith in each other in the game. He is also one of the two people Jang-Gun can be his game-obsessed self around in the real world, not worried about what he may think. Boromir is very cowardly when situations turn serious, but even then he will not abandon his friends, making him a reliable comrade-in-arms. JAE-HA ROWE JANG-MI Jang-Gun's little sister. They have a normal sibling relationship, though Jang-Gun can be rough. Jang-Gun disapproves of Jang-Mi talking to guys on chat rooms late at night and scolded her for talking back about their internet usage despite the fact she uses her brother's computer. Nevertheless, they respect each other's hobbies and are generally kind to each other. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Team Triple Threat Category:Masterlevel Category:Hackers Category:Mages Category:Swordmasters Category:Male Characters